


Johndave Ficlets

by Nehanshika_524



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Ficlets, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, gggaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy, gifting it to moon because i blame them for this monstrosity, why is it so short it took forever to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehanshika_524/pseuds/Nehanshika_524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few gayass ficlets for the two gayass dorks.<br/>They pretty much all take place in the same universe, but it's in no way a series or actual story. Just some fluffy stuff I did in my spare time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlit_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Trash/gifts).



> Why is it in italics? Because fuck you is why.

_Your name is not John, and you do not have a boyfriend. Unless you do, and you are called John, and happen to be reading this story. In which case: your name is not John Egbert, and you are not a fictional character with a boyfriend. But I digress._

_John does indeed have a boyfriend. Well, not yet._

_This boyfriend went by the name of Dave. They met online and had bonded as best friends, or 'bros', for many years. But although it was seven years ago that they had first talked, it was only today that they finally met._

_Upon waking up (quite late, I may add), John knew it would be a special day. And on Dave's birthday, the third of December, no less! He hastily grabbed the gift he'd prepared and bolted out his bedroom door. In his boxers and flannel shirt. Oops._

_Still in a buzz of excitement, John dashed back in and changed to a more appropriate attire. And brushed his hair. And cleaned his glasses. And his teeth. He didn't usually do so- pfff, who needs super white teeth?- but today was pretty fucking special, and he wanted to make it count._

_Now he could bolt out the door, yelling a quick "Goodbye!" to his sister and sprinting down the street. Luckily, the local airport was nearby, and easy to access in the Very Important Case of The Arrival of An Internet Friend._

_Cars? Pfff, who needs cars? No-one, that's who, especially not goofy seventeen-year-olds. Pffffff._

_John didn't really process much around him as he ran, although it was a pretty day. He checked his watch- 12:28 PM._

_There wasn't a cloud above, and the sun shone down through a clean, perfectly blue sky. Well, by shone, I mean pierced down to the back of John's neck, a heavy, burning burden. He really was sick of this summer heat. But who gave a fuck! Dave was here!_ Here!

_The airport was in sight. He felt fluttery and nervous and excited, as if a great adventure awaited him. Metaphorically, it probably did._

_And then he burst through the doors and saw a familiar blonde head with dark shades, bobbing through the crowd. His heart surged, and a grin broke out onto his face, and he ran towards him and everything fell to the floor and they were in each others arms and their hearts beat against each others and John's glasses were knocked askew and he found himself kissing Dave and found Dave kissing back and everything felt so perfectly_ right _and golden and happy and WHOA HOLD THE FUCK UP HE WAS KISSING DAVE._

_John pulled away, a hand over his mouth and blushing furiously. His glasses hung crookedly, and Dave leaned forward to fix them. He was smiling-_ really _smiling- for what was probably the first time in his entire life._

_And... And Dave had been kissing back... He smiled nervously in return, slowly letting his hand fall away. "U-uh... No homo?"_

_Dave shook his head, laughing. The sound lifted him up_ _, and there he floated, unwilling to come back down to Earth._

_"Hello to you too, Egbert."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
> Holy shi T this made me blush a **LOT** BYE  
>  (nothing nsfw, but still pretty fuckign full-on. prepare urself)

Two years ago, John had met his best friend- and now, boyfriend- for the very first time. Dave had been living in with them both ever since. They'd had fun- singing off-key, making shitty robots, playing instruments badly. They had their fights, had their downfalls. But it was never... I mean it... It was never  _bad_. And they usually worked it out within the week. Some days, John would still catch Dave singing to himself, and bite his lower lip for fear of laughter. Or maybe just smiling. He was a little envious; his voice was be alright at best, and couldn't possibly measure up to what happened to bless Dave in the way of singing. But that didn't matter- the joy of listening to him far outweighed his jealousy.

 

John was caught, once, he remembered with embarrassment. Caught catching Dave singing "I'd Love to Change the World" as he played Tekken against two CPUs. It was really cute, he'd thought, inching closer to the door.  _Although my nose is kind of itching_. He wriggled it in annoyance, trying unsuccessfully to eradicate the Unrelenting Itch in His Left Nostril.  _Oh, no_. The itching was getting worse.

_"I'd love to change the world..._

_But I don't know what to do_

_so I leave it up to y-"_

_**"ACHOOO!!!!!!!!"**_

In .3 seconds, Dave was at the door. He threw it open, sure that Jade had been spying on him again, but his face softened into a grin when he saw who it actually was. "'Scuse you, I'm trying to hold a private performance in here," he stated. "Can't come in 'less you got a ticket."

John rolled his eyes. He stood up, pecking Dave on the cheek. "There. Can I please come in now?" he joked. "Nope." Dave tapped his lips.

The (much) shorter, dark-haired boy gave a dramatic sigh. Then, without warning, stood up on his toes and leaned forward, hands sliding through Dave's hair and around his neck. He shivered as the other boy wrapped his arms around him, pulling them together. A mistake; John lost his balance, falling forward and bringing Dave down beneath him. Without missing a beat, he still let himself lean down. Red, glittering eyes looked intently back at him, then closed with a soft moan as he gently pressed his lips to Dave's neck. John was acutely aware of the boy before him; pale hair, dripping and darkened by sweat, thin lips, parted slightly in a sigh, his smooth and perfectly sculpted jaw, the spattering of freckles on his high, even cheekbones, light, long and thin lashes casting the slightest shadows on his dark face.

Their noses touched. Hair tangling together. Lips ever so close. Hot breath. A rough carpet beneath them. So close-

"Hey, John, have you seen my- Oh, guys! Get a room!" Jade giggled. John blushed and quickly stood up, leaving Dave on the floor and staring at his socks. "Aw, come on, Egbert, don't leave a guy to fend for himself." He drawled with overdone seductiveness, trying (and succeeding) to make John blush even harder. Still red, he turned around and held out a hand to help Dave to his feet.

Apparently, Jade's presence didn't stop the guy from taking his boyfriend's hand, spinning him round and lowering him into a low dip. His kisses trailed along John's neck, who laughed and tried to pull away. But he soon succumbed and lost himself in Dave- his scent, his hair, his lips, his tongue. With every touch, he fell deeper and deeper in love with the boy holding him.

Dave made him feel drunk, but not sick. Dave made his head spin, but he loved the feeling. Dave made him melt, made him fade into a wisp of desire and love. Every inch of skin that he kissed and claimed was burning, scorching, like ice. Sighing, John kissed him submissively. But his hands acted on their own, lifting Dave's shirt and racing lightly along his spine. John's captor arched his back, moaning and almost dropping him. He gave a low laugh. "Ten bucks says Jade's filming this." 

An uncomfortable laugh sounded nearby. Smirking, he pulled John to his feet, and blocked the camera lens with the back of his hand. But from then on, Dave and John always sang together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS SUCKS AND I'M SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> questions? comments? requests? hmu on my writing blog: dhillarearenn !


End file.
